Jeff Turner
"The Last Firstborn" Jeff Turner (born May 23, 1988) is a wrestler currently working in the Universal Wrestling Federation. PWA (2008-2010) Before moving to UWF, Jeff wrestled at Pro Wrestling Alliance. Where he won the tag championships twice with Bad Man Trouble. After his PWA career, the UWF chairman, Dean James showed up at his house and offered Jeff to move up and join Generation Next. Jeff's record in PWA was 14-4. UWF (2010-present) Once Jeff arrived at UWF's Generation Next, he knew he made the right choice. Jeff worked as the "Executioner", then changed his name to Jeff Turner. Jeff suffered his first lost at a 12-man battle royal. Later in the year after an interview, Jeff stood amongst the final 4 in a 10-man battle royal, only to be eliminated by The Kid. His gimmick is a trustworthy, sarcastic personality. Jeff was the leader of the group "The Uprising Revolutionaries." Which plan to take down The Containment. Jeff later won his first match against Harvey Kingsley, who is the leader of the Containment. The Uprising Revolutionaries split after Chris Powers betrayed his former "friend" by attacking him with a steel chair. He was injured and was shelfed for months. Return at the Ultimate Showdown (2011) During the Stairway to Heaven match at the UWF's biggest PPV event of the year, the Ultimate Showdown, a mysterious Masked Man showed up at previous events and attacked Chris Powers. Before the match, a final spot was unclaimed and the mysterious Masked Man entered himself in the match against the referee's decisions to allow a random spectator to enter one of the most brutal matches in the UWF's history. Chris Power took it upon himself to attack the same man who was attacking him before. He removed the intruder's mask and revealed it to be none-other than his rival, Jeff Turner. The crowd erupted in cheers and Jeff said he didn't want to win the match, he wanted to cost Chris the match. He successfully prevented Chris Powers from winning the match. No Limits Champion (2011-2013) At the 2011 Seven Deadly Sins PPV in October, Jeff Turner fought his rival for the No Limits Championship. After a brutal match, Turner beat the odds and won his first major championship. He would go on to hold it for a record 600+ days before officially retiring the belt on September 9th, 2013. Revival of the UWF and Heel Turn (2013) When the UWF announced it was returning from the dead, the wrestlers took to Twitter to voice their satisfaction with the announcement. One of Jeff Turner's previous allies, Torin Torin, made fun of his wife and Jeff retaliated. He got involved in a Twitter fued with Torin and talk show host, Ken Dol. Jeff officially turned on his fans and the UWF when his wife, Rebecca Turner, announced that he's now a broken man and is brought over to the "Dark Side." Jeff starting rambling nonsense and returns to the UWF, a heel. Trivia *In an interview with the Kid (UWF), he stated he and Jeff were very much alike. Themes PWA *'Panic Attack' by Dream Theater (1st) *'Battery' by Metallica (2nd) UWF *'You Make Me Sick' by Eygpt Central (1st) *'The Best It's Gonna Get' by Celldweller (2nd) *'Switchback w/ Cell Block #1' by Celldweller (3rd) *'Hero' by Skillet (4th) *'Monster' by Skillet (5th/current) *'The Last Firstborn' by Celldweller (5th/PPV theme/current) Moves PWA *Super Kick (finisher) UWF *Switchback (Vertebreaker) *EarthScraper (Tigerbomb Pin) *Super Kick (common favorite move) Category:Universal Wrestling Federation wrestlers Category:UWF Superstars Category:Generation Next wrestlers Category:1988 births